


Changed Feelings.

by Little_sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie Part 2.
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sparrow/pseuds/Little_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of the epic battle (at Hogwarts), against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Emily Sparks realizes there is one last thing she must do, and it involves confessing how her feelings for Draco Malfoy have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first story and therefore my first attempt at any kind of a fanfic. I personally enjoyed writing this, and hope you all equally enjoy reading it! I recommend going on to youtube, and searching for the song "The Resurrection stone" from the Deathly Hallows Part 2, it was what I was listening to as I wrote this. :) Hope it satisfies, and feel free to leave any comments/feedback. --> J.M

Everything hurt, and everything had changed. My heart kept time with the fast panting of my breath, which seemed incredibly loud in comparison to the suspenseful quite. As I reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, I slowed my jogging pace. The mad chaotic running of bodies had slowed, before it had all been noise, and yelling, now it was quite agitated stances, and scared glances. Most students had positioned themselves around the school in strategic places, and the few who hadn’t had long since disappeared, those that remained now stood tensely playing with their wands, their eyes darting back and forth. My eyes scanned the groups, desperately looking for him. I was nervous, but having come thus far, I knew I had to find him quickly. I and everyone else had very little time before all hell broke loose. I nodded to those I knew, but didn’t pause, keeping up my hurried walking until I came through the great dining hall, and passed through the school’s front gates. I continued heading down the stairs to the court yard, ignoring the shimmering blue sky, from the newly erected shield around Hogwarts. I forced myself to keep breathing and moving, my stomach feeling as if it had been twisted into a complicated ball of nerves.

My fast pace almost made me miss him, his tall lean frame was hurrying up the front steps, his face wearing a grim, but determined frown, he was headed in the opposite direction to me. “Malfoy” I yelled, I had stopped, only a few steps up to his right. Draco Malfoy’s brilliant blonde head snapped in my direction, a number of emotions leapt across his face, trembled on the verge of sadness, and then settled into his usual mask of no emotion.

He moved slowly towards me and said my name, “Emily”, it was like a cold and distant address, but as he drew eye level with me, coincidently two step down, his eyes betrayed him, as they always did. In them I saw fear, anger, apprehension, determination and, an emotion which I dared not name. I bit my lower lip, trying to control my breathing, “Draco, I…” my throat clenched up on me and I couldn’t speak, there was so much I wanted to tell him, and so little time.

Without breaking his intense gaze on my face he said, “You should get out of here, this will be the first place they attack, and your not of any help here, you don’t know enough to help keep them at bay. You’d be better off inside the castle, where it’s safer, and there’s more students.” His sentence was halting but firm; it was a command, not a suggestion. To anyone else who didn’t know him better, it would have sounded like his normal “git-self” talking. As it was, not that long ago I would’ve believed the façade, but now I knew him far too well to believe that what he meant was said malicious.

I nodded in agreement, “I know” was all I said, students and teachers passed us, and we both stood looking at each other. I felt so much, I was so confused, and yet, I could not, would not allow another moment to pass without saying what I came to say.

In a rush, knowing how little time I had, and feeling the urgency of the moment, I practically yelled, “Draco Malfoy, I hated you! You were everything I despised, you were horrible, a cruel bully, and a coward. But now, now, after EVERYTHING that’s happened, after what you did, after this past year, I… I don’t hate you. Not anymore, you’ve changed, I’ve changed, and now you’re…so VERY different… now.” I stopped, tears freely falling down my cheeks, I could see how much I hurt him, to an extent how much he hated me, I could see his strong passion raging a war inside of him, but his eye’s betrayed him yet again, because as I trailed off, my voice no more than a whisper, in his eyes was hope. 

Without another moment’s hesitation, he closed the gap between us, and his lips were pressed against mine. His arms wrapped around me in a desperate embrace, and I lifted mine up around him, one hand around his shoulders, the other automatically knotting in his hair. My mouth moved against his, and I took it all in, every part of me was screaming a new sensation, a powerful feeling. I was painfully aware of our surroundings, of Mrs McGonagall staring, at the students gaping, and of the distant sound of the death eaters waiting on the hill closest to the school.  At the same time I could feel the pressure of his tight hold around me, the tense muscles in his arms, the warm close proximity of his face against mine, the soft and ruff texture of his lips, the smell of his calone, the thickness of his hair.

 I tried, with all of my ability, in that one kiss, to express everything to him that I was unable to convey with words. In return it was as if Malfoy was pouring out his heart to me, his arms felt so strong around me, and at the same time gentle, I knew he wanted to protect me, a realization that warmed my heart far more than his current actions. I could hear the yelling and noise of the death eaters in the background, and closed my eyes tighter, against the already dark and foreboding sky, ignoring the smell of smoke that filled my nostrils.

I never would have dreamt that one day I would be willingly kissing Draco Malfoy, let alone touching him. But within the course of one cruel year, things had changed. Memories flooded my mind, running away from Hogwarts with my three closest friends Harry, Ron and Herminie. Being captured by death eaters. Seeing Herminie tortured. Draco being told to kill me, and his refusing to do it. Being transported into the middle of no-where when I and the other’s had tried to escape from the Malfoy manor. Being separated from Ron, Harry and Hermoine, as the transport spell backfired. Hitting the pursuing Malfoy in the face and almost breaking his nose. Being magically bound to him as he was to me, the long months of struggle between will power and destiny that followed. Fighting dementors in an abandoned wizard’s market. Seeing Draco fall to the ground dead, as his life force was sucked out of him. Crouching over his lifeless body and seeing his vacant gaze up at the sky. Battling the dementor responsible for Draco’s death, and killing it by forcing it to return all the life forces it had ever taken. Malfoy’s confession to me about being ransomed to kill Dumbledore by Lord Voldemort, his parent’s current situation, and then returning to Hogwarts to fight alongside Harry, Ron and Hermoine, knowing that it was likely so many people I loved would die tonight. 

I had no idea how long that kiss lasted, in reality probably only seconds, but as he drew back, he kept his face lingering close to mine, and I knew that like me, he wished to be anywhere else but on the brink of war. It was incredible, and not at all how I thought it would feel, I knew kisses were something special, but a part of me had always felt disgusted seeing the casualty and frequency with which other people I knew had snogged each other. In fact just watching them had made me want to throw up, but this, had been something of an entirely different nature, it was so meaningful, and it felt honest and completely right. It was probably the most honest action each of us had ever done for the other, probably the most honest thing either of us had ever done in our entire lives.

Our faces were so close, we were breathing in the other’s air, and ever so slightly, Malfoy leant his face closer into mine, his lips so gently, so carefully pressed down again, for a moment taking them as his own. He turned his head to the side, so that only I would hear his low whisper, “Emily Sparks, I thought I hated you. But now,” he turned his head once again so that our gazes were locked, and lifted his hand to cup my face, his long slender fingers gently wiping the tears that had been like a constant waterfall down my cheeks. “But now, I know that I love you. You were right to hate me, I was horrible, have done horrible things, but when we survive this, I will spend my life making that change.”

The whole event had probably lasted five minutes from the moment I had called his name. Again that day I caught myself marvelling at how much can change in so little time, Malfoy stepped back as did I in one mutual movement. I briefly smiled, and so that he would know I understood the gravity of that promise I said, “You had better Draco Malfoy, or I’ll break your nose again.” I saw the comprehension and memories in his eyes, he nodded sharply, and once again the mask of no emotion came across his face.

Without another word, he did what was necessary and cruelly walked past me, hurrying up the stairs and in one fluid movement, stalked round the corner.

I swallowed, pausing for a moment to allow myself to take control of my emotions, then I turned, and acknowledged flabbergasted McGonagall with a, “Professor” and curt nod of the head. For a moment she stood open mouthed, wand absentmindedly held in the air from an incantation, and then blinked. She turned her attention to the group of students in the distance that had been staring at Malfoy and I, and reprimanded them for staring. I again began jogging, this time up the stairs and back to the Gryffindor castle torrent, filled with so many contrasting emotions, and yet somehow able to think clearly. 


End file.
